A blissful midnight
by LeahJacob4Ever
Summary: Leah and Jacob have a blissful midnight. R&R. Hate it. Love it. Tell me what you think. Should I make it a story. LEMON ALERT!


It's midnight.

I stand behind her with my arms wrapping her close as she leans back against my chest. She smells like flowers. We slowly rock back in forth while in a dance that has no music to be heard aloud. The contrast between the cool air and the warmth of each other causes us to hold each other closer, her arms over mine as my face pushes against her hair. She wears her smile well, contentment and love flowing through her mind.

She turns her head to kiss me gently and I look upon her eyes and her smile. The light that radiates from her tells me that I am loved. I kiss her back gently upon her lips and she kisses me again. Now a soft voice rises up to my ears, ''I love you." We kiss again and I tell her that I know. I know because I feel loved. Because Leah is different. Because she has changed.

Our kisses continue and now my hand brushes across her breast. She responds by pushing outward against my hand. I massage her gently through her shirt and feel her nipple harden under her bra. I unbutton her shirt and reach inside.

She stops her kiss long enough to smile at me, ''I want you," she says. I kiss her again. My hands work their way down the front of her shirt and twist each button free as they go. I now have her shirt open and her breasts fall free of her bra. With both hands I now cup and massage them, playing with her nipples and kissing her lips.

The quiet of the night and coolness of the air leaves nothing for our senses but each other. She stays quiet, leaning against my chest with that smile upon her face, she allows me to continue feeling her breasts against my hand. The skin is soft yet they remain firm and feel almost moldable in my hands.

I enjoy this intimacy that we share. Her beautiful smile reaffirming to me that she likes what I am doing. She rocks steadily against my body as I continue to watch the night sky with her.

Leah is the same beautiful girl she used to be before Sam. Now, she's not Sam's anymore. And God knows how grateful I am for that. She's healed.

My one arm now stretches down and across her body as I reach for the 'V' at the front of her skirt. Her chest heaves slightly as she draws a deep breath as I rub my hand firmly into her temple. She pushes herself against my hand. I know that she is already wet and that she wants this.

''Jake…'' She whispers.

I continue to massage her through her skirt and move my other hand down so that both hands will bring her towards them all the more. I move my head downward a little so as to kiss her ear. I nibble softly for just a few seconds and then gently kiss her neck once, twice, and then bury my face into the nook between her neck and her shoulder.

I kiss her neck repeatedly and she turns her head to meet my lips with hers. Our lips intertwine and our tongues dance now as she pushes her hips to meet my hands.

She momentarily stops working her hands against my stiffness and pulls up the front of her skirt. She is kissing me deeply as she pulls her panties down, lifting one leg and then the other. She reaches around me, this time pulling my pants downward.

I grab her by the hips and we fall on the grass. ''Hey'' She says. ''It's cold''

She smiles and leans down to bit my ear.

Our breathing matched as we both labor with passion. I want her. She wants me. This is how it is supposed to be. We are in love and we want each other.

She straightens her back and moves forward. She smiles and looks back at me as she raises the back of her skirt. I move forward and lower my pants a bit more.

She gently pushes my shoulders so I'm laying on the grass, she's on top of me. Her black hair falling to her face. She closes her eyes.

She keeps her skirt with one hand and with the other she guides me into her. She is warm. She is wet. I slid into her slowly, feeling her swollen lips swallowing me, pulling me into her. I inch forward until my hips are pressing against her. I can hear her heart beat.

''Lee'' I whisper in her ear.

I am fully into her. She is bending forward and now grasping the railing with both hands. She is pressing against me and I am pressing against her. We do not move at first, both of us enjoying the complete intimacy experienced when you are joined as one. I am a part of her; she is a part of me. Now, slowly at first, we begin to move. I am moving in and out of her. She presses back as I move in and she holds firm as I move out.

My hands hold onto her hips as I am now using more energy to make quicker thrusts. Her mouth is wide open to allow herself to take deep and quick breaths. Her head is turned upward and she moans quietly when she closes her lips. Soon she moans my name.

I know that she is close now.

I keep up the pace even though it is with exertion to continue moving so fast and forceful. She continues to breathe hard and I let myself go.

''Leah'' I groan. I feel her wetness flooding outward as she squeezes her legs together. We stay like this for what seems a long moment. She whimpers quietly as she struggles to catch her breath. She leans down and puts her head on my chest.

''Leah'' I repeat gently kissing her hair.

She pushes against my chest and I wrap my arms around her. Her arms reach across her and hold my arms. Her shirt is still open and her breasts are still exposed.

I watch her sleep peacefully. She's mine. Leah's mine. And that's all I want.


End file.
